


Victorious

by Shi_Toyu



Series: Evil Tony Fics [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Evil Bucky Barnes, Evil Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kink, M/M, Not Bucky or Tony, Past Brainwashing, Psychos in love, Sexual Content, Violence, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: The Avengers have come to infiltrate their base, but the Winter Soldier and Iron Man don't have any intention of them getting out alive.Possible dub-con warning. I don't intend it that way for this fic, but it can be seen that the brainwashing for the Winter Soldier compromised his ability to consent. Warning to be safe.





	Victorious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skye_wyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_wyr/gifts).



> From the prompt: "Don't stop me now!"
> 
> Thank you, Skye_wyr! I'm pretty sure this wasn't what you were thinking you might get for the prompt but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.

Winter purred in delight as he watched the Avengers through the security system’s cameras, watched as each of them fell to the traps laid out for them. They never stood a chance. He took particular pleasure in watching as the archer was pinned in on all sides by solid walls, forcing him into a smaller and smaller space. Winter didn’t so much smile as his Murder Face eased when he heard light steps coming toward him from behind, familiar steps. An arm draped over his shoulders and suddenly he had a lap full of genius as the only un-ensnared Avenger grinned at him.

“Hey, there, hot stuff. Enjoying the show?” Tony asked before pulling him into a searing kiss without having given him time to respond.

His new handler tended to do that, an irksome habit, but Winter allowed it. There were a lot of other things he liked about his new handler. It was a small price to pay. He curled his metal arm around Tony’s waist and pulled him close, enjoying the heat of the other’s body.

“Your teammates fall quickly,” he complimented. “Excellent use of strategy.”

His flesh hand roamed lower to palm over Tony’s ass, delighted to brush against the end of a plug shoved deep inside. Tony kissed along his jaw and pushed back into Winter’s hand. He was always so eager.

“They’re not my team,” he pouted. “You know better than that. Not after what they did.”

Winter nodded along, remembering without having to be reminded. It’d been a long time since he’d been in the chair. He remembered everything now.

“You are an asset,” he praised instead, because Tony always seemed so in need of it.

Now, just as every other time, Tony preened at the words. It only proved to enforce Winter’s desire to do it more often.

“I am _your_ asset,” Tony corrected, but he was trying to hide his grin in a way that Winter knew meant he was pleased.

“And I am yours,” he agreed.

These were facts. Winter didn’t understand why Tony seemed to like hearing them said so often. But he did, so Winter would do it. He liked it when Tony was happy and there were not many things Winter liked.

He heard a pained cry from the security feed and redirected his attention back to the floating holograms that served as monitors. He’d recognize that cry anywhere. Captain America, Steve, Stevie clutched at one leg, trying to stem the bleeding, as he limped down the hall. Winter was surprised he’d managed to make it so far into their hide out. But then, the defenses they had activated were their flashiest ones, not necessarily their most effective. Tony had said something about style with a cutting grin and Winter just accepted it. He trusted Tony. He always trusted Tony.

If he kept this up, Stevie might actually make it all the way to them. Winter might have to finish him off himself. It wouldn’t be a difficult task, given his injuries, but Winter had gotten used to not needing to fight all the time anymore. He liked that. He liked getting to sit back and watch the work be taken care of with Tony in his arms.

Tony squirmed in his lap to see what was taking Winter’s attention away from him.

“Do you want me to get rid of him?” he asked after only the barest glance.

That was all it took for him to know what Winter was thinking. Still, Winter shook his head in the negative. He needed this, he thought, the closure. Tony was always talking to him about ‘healthy coping mechanisms’. It would do Winter good to physically destroy the source of so many of his frustrations since he’d broken away from Hydra, the source of so much of Tony’s _pain_. That’s what he truly held against Stevie, after all.

Tony accepted his answer easily and instead wiggled until he could roll his hips and press the base of his plug down on Winter’s cock. It was half-hard already but stirred with renewed interest.

“It’ll still take him a while to get here,” the evil genius mused casually, though Winter knew it was anything but. “I bet you’d have plenty of time to bend me over this console and give me something for this plug to keep in.”

If Winter was even a shred of the man whose memories he shared, he might have grinned. With the Avengers out of their way, there was nothing that could stop them.


End file.
